


Be Prepared

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard thinks he knows plenty about being prepared. Not so much, as it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

John Sheppard never was a Boy Scout. His family moved around too much and anyway, John wasn't much of a joiner.

 

He was pretty sure, however, that he knew all about being prepared.

 

* * *

 

"Spread your legs wider," Rodney says, his voice hushed even though the supply closet they're currently occupying is both far off the beaten path and pretty well soundproofed. "Oh yeah, that's nice, that's good."

 

John is leaning against a sturdy set of shelves, his legs spread as much as they can be with his BDU pants around his ankles. "You're so fucking easy," Rodney says, and John can hear the snap of Rodney opening the bottle of Astroglide. "You're hoping to get fucked, aren't you? You _want_ to get fucked."

 

"Please," John moans. Rodney likes him begging and thanks to any number of annoying reasons, it's been three days since they last had sex. John really, _really_ wants to beg.

 

"Please, what?"

 

"Please fuck me," John says, meaning every word. "Please, Rodney? I need it...need your cock in me."

 

"I'm sure you think you do," Rodney says, his voice condescending. "You really don't know what it's like to _need_ it." He punctuates his words with the sudden push of a finger into John's ass and John arches back as much as he can.

 

"I do," John insists. "Please? I don't need more prep...c'mon, I'm ready...you know I like it when it hurts."

 

"Greedy slut," Rodney says, and John's face goes hot more because of Rodney's oddly affectionate tone of voice than his words. "Maybe I think you need more prep than usual. Maybe I want to take my time." Another finger moves inside John, and he feel the slick give as he opens up. "Maybe I have no intention of fucking you now."

 

"Please," John says, suddenly sure this is all a tease. "Fuck me, please Rodney?" He takes a deep breath. "You know that I'm a slut for it, know I'll do anything for it."

 

"I know," Rodney says. "I don't think you know how desperate I can make you feel."

 

As John opens his mouth to protest that he's got a pretty good idea, he hears something rustling behind him. It's not the sound of a condom though, and he can't help but wonder what Rodney's doing that involves what sounds like a plastic bag.

 

"Open up for me, John," Rodney says and John, his face hot and shame curling in his belly, leans his chest against the shelf in front of him and reaches back to spread  
himself open. "Oh yeah," Rodney says, "that's a good boy."

 

He pushes something against John's hole and John's not sure if it's a dildo or a butt plug, but whatever it is, it's fucking huge. It's also slick and covered with lube, and as Rodney just keeps pushing it inside him, John knows there's no way he can stop it. "Oh...oh  
fuck...Rodney...too big...I can't," he stammers out, but he hasn't moved his hands; he's still holding himself open and spread so that  
Rodney can keep shoving this _thing_ inside him.

 

"Don't be stupid," Rodney snaps, giving the toy a little twist that forces a whimper out of John. "You're a greedy slut with a greedy hole and you _will_ fucking take it."

 

"I can't...." John pants, but he can and, as Rodney said, he will. He tries to muffle a noise that is most certainly not a scream--or at  
least not much of one--as the broadest part of the thing pushes inside him and then everything hurts a lot less. A plug then.

 

"There," Rodney says briskly. "You can move your hands now."

 

As John, still breathing hard, rests his hands on the shelf in front of him, Rodney slaps his ass and the plug shifts inside him. "Oh God," John groans. "What...what's it made of?"

 

"Polished stone," Rodney says and John knows that he's smirking, enjoying John's discomfort. "Turn around."

 

John obeys and Rodney pulls him close. "Oh yeah, I knew you'd like it."

 

"It's...intense," John says, rubbing up against him, the fabric of Rodney's BDU pants harsh against John's erection. "Jesus, Rodney...I'd like it more if it were...."

 

"Stop it," Rodney says with a sharp slap to John's ass. "You know your famous charm doesn't work on me." He kisses John thoroughly, wet and rough and dirty. "And you'll get me later."

 

Reaching up, he strokes John's cheek and then draws his hand back. John braces for a slap, but all Rodney does is clench his fist in front of John's widening eyes.

 

"Later." Rodney smirks again at the stunned expression on John's face. "Now c'mon, Colonel. Now that you're prepped, you need to pull your pants up. We have to get dinner before I pass out from manly hunger."

 

As he tries to figure out how to walk, John thinks that the Boy Scouts have nothing on Rodney when it comes to being prepared.

 

_-end-_


End file.
